


Where's Wardo?

by Berlinghoff



Category: Social Network (2010)
Genre: Gen, Photobucket stole my pics, i will upload them to a different site once I know which one
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2011-02-21
Updated: 2011-02-21
Packaged: 2017-10-15 20:31:36
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 0
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/164676
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Berlinghoff/pseuds/Berlinghoff
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>"Where's Waldo?" in the movie!Facebook offices.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Where's Wardo?

**Author's Note:**

> This was supposed to be a picture in the vein of the "Where's Waldo?" books, well, it's still, but without a gazillion ppl in it, which makes it much easier to actually find Wardo.
> 
> Oh, and someone at Facebook is an Andrew/Jesse slasher.

  



End file.
